The Signless and his Disciple
by BoomUdaBING
Summary: Just a sadstuck oneshot about the Signless, I guess? Blah, I suck at writing summaries.


**Okay soooo I wrote this awhile ago and I decided to post this on here because why the heck not? My first piece of homestuck fanfiction I actually bothered to finish. And also fun fact, I write way too much sadstuck one-shots whoops. |D Anyway yeah, enjoy and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hussie and I did not write the amazing webcomic known as homestuck.**

* * *

><p><em>"Mother, I need to tell them about my visions!" The young male troll argued.<em>

_"No, dear. Not yet." The older female troll replied._

* * *

><p><em>"Mother, why can't I leave the hive?" he asked.<em>

_She sighed and held him close. "Because… I don't want you to die."_

* * *

><p><em>"Mother," he stated loudly, "Why… why am I a mutant?"<em>

_The jadeblood gasped out of shock. "You're not a mutant. Just… special."_

* * *

><p>One day, he ignored his mothers pleas and left. He went to the rust bloods and the mustard bloods, telling them the story of peace and freedom. "There was once a time of a peaceful Alternia. No culling drones, no blood caste; it was free and only free. No matter the hue of the fluid within, everyone was considered equal. Rust bloods and sea dwellers alike could walk amongst each other happily. You could be small and defenceless without wondering when you'll hear the knock of the culling drones at your door. You didn't have to be the toughest or the smartest to survive. Trolls didn't kill one another. There was no need for the kismesis and auspistice quadrants. The trolls of this world did not hate. So, my fellow low bloods, do not be ashamed that society has deemed you the lowest of the low. To me, we are all of equal status. Embrace it- love who you are."<p>

That was his story, told to many across the globe who were willing to listen to what he had to say.

When he finally returned to his adoptive 'mother', she couldn't be any more proud of the young troll she had raised. The one who had become known as 'the Signless' told his mother of his travels, and stayed with her for a while, taking a break from speaking of his stories. However, when the authorities predictably knocked on the door of their hive, they knew they had to fled. They didn't have a destination in mind, they just wanted to go somewhere safe for the time being.

On their travels, they came across a young female- a green blood-, and a young male- a mustard blood. These two were rather interested in the Signless's stories. They became close friends, and a part of the inner circle.

Eventually, the crimson blood and the olive blood became flushed for each other, though it appeared to be more than just a red feeling. It took them awhile to realise it, though what they felt for each other was love; the very love that the Signless had told her about.

The girl (who had become known as the Disciple), had memorized all of her matesprit's tales. When he was speaking to large crowds, the Disciple would be in the background, mouthing every word as he spoke it. She made a promise to him that when he died, she would continue the stories and make sure the legend would never die. This was a promise she had intended to keep.

Then one day, the authorities had found them. The four were caught and they knew it. Their fate? That was for the Grand Highblood to decide.

They awaited their verdict in dark and cold dungeon cells. The Dolorosa wept, the Psiioniic remained silent, and the Signless and the Disciple comforted each other, ensuring the other that everything would be alright.

Then, the day came. The Dolorosa was to be sold into slavery to the high bloods, the Psiioniic was to become the Helmsman on the Condesce's ship. The Signless and his Disciple? Death.

Their execution came a day later. The mutant was forced to wear humiliating leggings, put into burning iron handcuffs, and chained to a flogging jut. The crowd was full of jeering and laughing blue bloods.

The executioner raised his bow at the prisoner. The three followers cried out a loud "No!", bursting into tears as the bright blood flowed down the chest of the one they came to adore. An ear-piercing scream rang out, filled with rage against the high bloods. That was the last sound he could make before his body went limp.

His most devoted follower was on her hands and knees, dark green tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him and cried out "I LOVE YOU!", though the cry fell on deaf ears. It was her turn now; she was ready to die.


End file.
